


White Knight: Queen Takes Knight

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune, now eloped with Weiss, wants to learn Chess as a way to better himself.White KnightPost-Fall





	White Knight: Queen Takes Knight

Jaune: Horse to, uh, queen 3.

Weiss: Knight

Jaune: Which ride horses.

Weiss: And your side of the board is 6, not 3.

Jaune: Why?

Weiss: Because numbering is from the white side.

Jaune: And why are you white?

Weiss: *glares*

Jaune: Okay, assuming I was playing with someone other than a Schnee, how do you pick the sides?

Weiss: That depends, if the players agree, then we just go with that. If they both want to be the same side, it's randomized.

Jaune: Like a coin flip?

Weiss: Sometimes. Or you hide a pawn from each side in your hand, and the hand you pick is yours. Pawn to Queen 6.

Jaune: You killed my knight guy!

Weiss: That is what happens in chess.

Jaune: With a pawn?!

Weiss: That is what happens in chess.

Jaune: Can a pawn kill a king?

Weiss: By himself, no, but with the help of others, yes. Your move.

Jaune: Oh, queen to, uh queen 6. Haw, that's what you get.

Weiss: Pawn to queen 6.

Jaune: What?!

Weiss: *picks up the black queen and moves her to the side of the board*

Jaune: You just killed my horse and my queen! I don't really have much left to live for.

Weiss: Then just tip your king.

Jaune: What does that mean *tips his king*

Weiss: That you forfeit.

Jaune: I what?!

Weiss: Sweetie, you said you wanted to.

Jaune: Don't try to butter me up with sweet talk.

Weiss: I think you might be spending too much time with Yang.

Jaune: Not funny?

Weiss: A little funny, but you are adorable enough as it is. You are the one who wanted to learn chess.

Jaune: I thought it would be good to learn. Everyone keeps treating it like the smart person game.

Weiss: It causes you to think ahead, predict your opponent's moves.

Jaune: Uh-huh.

Weiss: If you don't want to learn, we don't have to.

Jaune: Isn't it something hoity-toity's need to learn?

Weiss: You are hardly hoity-toity.

Jaune: *nervously looks around*

Weiss: If I wanted a hoity-toity, I would have picked one of the ones my father tried to set me up with. I wanted you, in your lovable goofball glory.

Jaune: So, I shouldn't wear a tie under my armour.

Weiss: *sighs*

Jaune: Oh, fwew. *pulls up the tie from under his breastplate and starts to untie it*

Weiss: Why would you think hoity-toities wear ties under their armour?

Jaune: I don't exactly have a lot of experience around them. I wanted to be... worthy... of you...

Weiss: Who's to say you aren't?

Jaune: Well, your dad for one.

Weiss: He is hardly your concern.

Jaune: And your sister.

Weiss: Yes, well... Winter... has high standards... for herself... and everyone around her... You do get used to it.

Jaune: You are practically a goddess... I don't know what I am in comparison.

Weiss: I'm a what?

Jaune: Beautiful angel sent from heaven? Come down to Remnant dancing on a snow flake.

Weiss: I have done no such... is that really how you see me?

Jaune: What? Gorgeous? Breathtaking?

Weiss: You know how to make a woman blush... But that is all in the past. I'm no longer a Schnee. At least as far as father is concerned. Everything I have is what we earn together.

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: Jaune. I'm happier here with you, then I ever was as... an angel in heaven...

Jaune: It's hard to believe... but with that smile... I do...

Weiss: Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188104993880/white-knight-queen-takes-knight) Tumblog


End file.
